swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Korriban
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide See Also: Galactic Gazetteer Korriban, known as Pesegam during the reign of Xim, and also as Moraband by the time of the Clone Wars, is the sole planet of the Horuset System, located across the galaxy from Koros Major. It was the original homeworld of the Sith Species and a sacred planet for The Sith, housing the tombs for many ancient and powerful Dark Lords of the Sith, and containing immense Dark Side power. After the Hundred-Year Darkness, remaining Dark Jedi interbred with the Sith Species and ruled The Sith using their Force powers. After the Great Hyperspace War, Korriban was abandoned and became a barren world. It later became the site of Darth Revan's Sith Academy, and became the headquarters of The One Sith. Korriban Statistics Region: The Outer Rim Climate: Arid Gravity: High Standard (140%) Moons: 7 Length of Day: 28 Standard Hours Length of Year: 780 Local Days Sapient Species: 1% Kissai (Native), 1% Massassi (Native), 98% Other Species Government: The Sith Empire Capital: None/Dreshdae Major Exports: None Major Imports: Foodstuffs, High Technology, Raw Materials, Weapons Additional Dark Side Sites Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Jedi Academy Training Manual At one point, Korriban was the home to billions of Sith. Over the millenia, its population dwindled to nothing, as wars, infighting, and other conflicts tore the Sith apart. Although the Sith were notoriously xenophobic, large number of other Species came to the planet, primarily composed of mercenaries, bounty hunters, and smugglers. Most of their activity was relegated to Dreshdae, however. Archeologists, scientists, and other academics returned to the Valley of the Dark Lords several times over the millenia in order to excavate the tombs from the ever-encroaching sand. The Sith allowed this activity to take place, usually under heavy security and scrutiny. Korriban is notable for its aggressive and dangerous fauna. Due to the harshness of the planet, most of the planet's animals have migrated below ground, slowly mutating in the subterranean caverns and catacombs that riddle Korriban's crust. The overall pall of The Dark Side has further corrupted these creatures, making them smarter, faster, and deadlier than would be expected. The dreaded Terentatek sits at the top of the food chain, while swarms of Shyrack pose a threat to most other species. Tuk'ata once employed by Sith Lords to serve as eternal guardians of their tombs and temples are sustained by the persistent power of The Dark Side. Hssiss inhabit the rare swampy regions of Korriban, supporting the belief that vicious beasts inhabit every ecological niche of the planet. Korriban Statistics Region: The Outer Rim Climate: Temperate Gravity: Standard Moons: 7 Length of Day: 28 Standard Hours Length of Year: 780 Local Days Sapient Species: None (Formerly Sith) Government: None (Formerly Dictatorship) Capital: Dreshdae Major Exports: None Major Imports: None Korriban Locations Ancient and forbidding, Korriban has long been synonymous with The Dark Side. As the former homeworld of The Sith, Korriban is riddled with thousands of tombs, catacombs, caves, and temples dedicated to fallen Sith Lords from ages past. The planet is harsh and desolate, continually under the pall of The Dark Side, which has tainted every rock, plant, and animal. Its long history is full of evil acts, forbidden knowledge, and other terrible things. Depending on the era of the campaign, Korriban could be either bustling with activity or a desolate and lonely wasteland, haunted by the whispers of The Dark Side. When Korriban was populated, its capital was Dreshdae, a violent and despicable place where survival of the fittest held sway. After The Great Sith War, mercenaries were common in Dreshdae, in addition to smugglers and bounty hunters who found the lawless nature of the place suitable to their taste. During The Old Republic Era, The Czerka Corporation established their sector headquarters on Korriban, instituting harsh discipline for their employees. Korriban became a hub of weapon smuggling during this time as well. The Sith Training Academy was located on the outskirts of Dreshdae, close to the Valley of the Dark Lords. It was a place where Sith were trained in a similar manner as The Jedi, with hundreds of students receiving instruction from Sith Masters. However, training was exceedingly dangerous; cheating, subterfuge, and elimination of rivals was not only accepted but highly encouraged. Young students would often travel to Dreshdae during their down time, anxious to start fights with the locals or the bands of mercenaries that frequented the spaceport. The Valley of the Dark Lords is the most famous place on Korriban. Closely located to the Sith Training Academy and the capital, Dreshdae, the valley is filled with huge, ominous statues and cyclopean tombs, many of which are partially buried in the sand. Known tombs include those of the Sith Lords Tulak Hord, Ludo Kressh, Ajunta Pall, Marka Ragnos, and Naga Sadow. A tomb was even created for Darth Vader, although it was never used and was offered instead to Emperor Palpatine. These tombs are filled with all manner of traps, dangerous beasts, and the spirits of Sith Lords who take tremendous umbrage with tomb raiders. The Valley of the Dark Lords is a Minor Dark Side Site; however, the actual tombs themselves are Major Dark Side Sites, or in the case of Naga Sadow's tomb, an Extreme Dark Side Site. The tombs hold tremendous treasure, as well as temptation and corruption for all who enter. As one of the most sacred sites for The Sith, the Valley of the Dark Lords is a common destination for Sith seeking knowledge and power. The spirits of the Sith Lords are fickle and demanding, however, and few of these seekers have the willpower and command of The Dark Side to be deemed worthy for such instruction. More than a few pairing Sith wind up entombed along with the moldering bones of the Sith Lords, their essence feeding The Dark Side that permeates the very foundations of the place. Korriban Adventure Hooks Korriban is full of dangerous locations suffused with the insidious power of The Dark Side. Ancient evil and forbidden knowledge can be found throughout the planet, and it's quite possible to set an entire campaign based around the secrets of Korriban. Here are some ways to incorporate Korriban into your campaigns. * During The Old Republic Era, The Sith reestablish an academy on Korriban. After a student expedition uncovers a tomb from a previously unknown Sith Lord, members of the Jedi High Council begin receiving strange visions of planets in flame. The heroes are sent by the Jedi Council to infiltrate the academy and join the expedition in hopes of discovering what secrets this new tomb might hold and find a way to prevent its evil from escaping. To succeed, the heroes must also maintain their cover as cruel students of The Sith philosophy. * The Jedi Council authorizes a number of hunting expeditions to Korriban to eliminate the Terentatek from the galaxy. The heroes are part of one such hunting expedition and must traverse through the labyrinth-like catacombs of the Valley of the Dark Lords to find their prey. The massive creatures they are sent to hunt might become the least of their problems. * During an adventure, one of the heroes comes across an unique amulet that once belonged to a Sith Lord interred on Korriban. The amulet begins to whispering to the hero, alternating between maddening words and tempting thoughts- power could be had if the hero goes to Korriban and returns the amulet to its resting spot. Category:Planets